Shattered
by LilyxRose
Summary: Struggling to cope with a devastating loss, Isabella Ashton finds herself confiding in the person she least expected - the boy she loves to hate. But Isabella is about to discover a dangerous secret about herself that will change her life forever. How will Isabella's views on friends, enemies and love change as she enters her sixth year harbouring a terrible secret. SBxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my first ever story on fanfiction! As I have never written a fanfiction before, this might turn out to be a complete disaster! Oh well, let's give it a try._

At the moment the story is called 'Shattered' but I'm trying to think of a better name! Please review or message me if you have a suggestion.

 **Anywayyy, here's a brief summary of the story.**

 _ **No man is invincible. So, after the infamous Heir of Slytherin split his soul into seven, a child was born with an incredible gift. It was prophesised that this child, the Heir of Gryffindor, would have the power to destroy him.**_

 _ **Isabella Ashton has enough problems to deal with. She's about to start her Sixth year at Hogwarts, an evil dark wizard on the rise, and she knows that arrogant arse Sirius Black won't leave her alone for the entire year! But, facing the aftermath of a terrible tragedy, Isabella is about to discover something about herself that has remained a secret since her birth. Little did she know that her entire world was about to change, and that she was about to discover something about herself that has remained a secret since her birth. She had no idea that her thoughts about love, friendship and enemies were about to change completely. Marauders era. SBxOC.**_

 **Disclaimer: I am not the writing prodigy that is J.K Rowling… yet :)**

The dress is beautiful. It's a pale blue colour, and the satin material hugs my waist in a flattering way before flowing down to the floor. When I move, the many layers ripple; giving the illusion of waves on the ocean. My chestnut hair is pulled into an elegant bun, with wavy strands framing my face. My blue eyes are accentuated by mascaraed eyelashes and a hint of silver eyeshadow on my eyelids. I smile slightly at my reflection in the mirror; my mother did a good job. I'm not usually the girl you'd pick out in the crowd, usually I just blend in, but tonight I just know I'm going to stand out.

I grab my watch from my desk and check the time. The party starts in an hour and I promised my uncle I'd help him set up!

I go to my parents' room and knock lightly on the door. "Mum?"

The door opens, and my mother stands in her purple dressing gown, her hair in curlers. "Isabella, you look beautiful!" she gushes.

I smile slightly, but then frown immediately after. "How are you not even dressed yet? We need to go!"

My mother sighs. "Alfie's being a pain." She explains "He's refusing to go."

I roll my eyes "I'll go talk to him."

When I reach my brothers room I can hear loud music blaring out from inside. I knock loudly on the door.

My brother flings the door open. "WHAT, MUM!" He yells over the loud music.

I raise my eyebrows at him, unimpressed. "Oh, sorry Bella." He says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I brush past him into his room, and he closes the door behind me.

Alfie's bedroom is covered in quidditch posters and scarlet Gryffindor banners. His quidditch team jumper hangs proudly from a hook on the wall. My brother is about to start his final year at Hogwarts and is Gryffindor's current golden boy. He's captain of the quidditch team, tops most of his classes and is on the way to becoming an Auror when he leaves Hogwarts. Not that his career choice surprises anyone; both my parents and my uncle are Aurors, and extremely good ones. The party tonight is to celebrate my father becoming the deputy head of the Auror department, but it's being held at my uncle's because he has the biggest house. It's a huge deal for my Dad, so he wants the whole family to go.

"Look, Alfie-" I start, but my brother cuts me off before I can finish.

"Save it Bella. I don't care what you say I'm not going!" He folds his arms and glares at me.

I sigh in exasperation "You're acting like a five-year-old!"

Alfie sticks his tongue out at me and grins. Honestly, I love my brother, but he can be so infuriating sometimes!

"Come on! It won't be that bad" I try. "Why don't you want to go"

Alfie sighs and runs a hand through his messy, chestnut hair. We always get told that we look alike. We have the same chestnut hair, the same blue eyes and a similar nose. One difference, though, is that his 6''0 frame towers over my slightly-above-average height.

"Ali's gonna be there" he says quietly.

Alison Williams is a pretty blonde Ravenclaw in my year. My brother dated her for over a year, but they're not speaking as of July and my brother won't tell me why.

"What happened between you two?" I ask tentatively "I thought things were going well?"

"They were." He replies, "but I… God I fucked up Bella!"

"What did you do?" I ask quietly.

Alfie won't meet my eyes. "I kissed another girl."

My eyes widen "You what?!"

"I didn't mean to!" he protests. "Well… I did, but only because I thought she was flirting with someone else. I was mad and jealous, and I wish I hadn't of done it! I love her, Bella."

My brother's never said those words before. I try to recover from my shock and place my hand on his arm. "That's why you _need_ to go tonight. To make things right."

Alfie nods wordlessly, pain evident on his face.

"Come on, get dressed." I pat his arm and turn to leave.

"Bella?" I turn back round "Thanks."

I try for a smile "Anytime." I close the door behind me.

I run back to my room to grab my shoes and my handbag before we leave. As I wait for my family to get ready, I think about what my brother just said. That's when I remember something, how could I forget?! My childhood friend James Potter and his family are coming tonight, and James is insisting on bringing Black! Sirius Black is everything I hate in a guy in one person. He's an arrogant, womanising prick. Unfortunately for me, he insists on flirting with me every damn day! I'm thinkin gof all the different ways I could injure him when I hear a loud bang from downstairs. Both my parents are down there, so my first thought is that one of them must have dropped something, but then I hear the shouting.

It's my father's voice, but I can't work out what he's saying. That's when my mother starts screaming. My father begins shouting again, and I only catch two words but it's enough to make my blood run cold. " _Death Eaters"._

My hand goes slack and I drop my handbag. My door opens and Alfie's standing there. He holds a finger to his lips to silence the words that are on my lips. He grabs my arm and drags me to his room silently. Once we're inside, he shoves me towards an old boot.

"Bella, listen to me, you need to get out of here!" he whispers urgently.

"What? I'm not leaving Mum and Dad here!" I protest. As if on cue, another scream sounds from downstairs.

"This isn't up for discussion! You can't go to Uncle Jack's it's not safe. This portkey will take you to the Potter's, we know we can trust them."

Realisation hits me like a brick wall. "You're not coming with me."

There are tears in Alfie's eyes as he shakes his head. "I have to help Mum and Dad."

I'm hysterical now "I can't leave you!"

Alfie wipes a tear from my face. "You have to. The portkey only takes one." His face is white, and his hands are shaking, and I realise how terrified he must be.

"We can fight together." My eyes shine with determination as I stare defiantly at him. The screaming from downstairs has stopped now, and I can someone on the stairs.

Alfie puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly. "I love you, Bella." He whispers. Then he pushes me back and shoves the boot into my hand. It begins to glow blue, and my eyes widen in shock.

"No" I whisper. The last thing I see is Alfie grabbing his wand as the door is blow off its hinges with a flash of light, he raises his wand and faces the masked figure. Then, in the blink of an eye, I'm sprawled on the floor outside the Potter's family mansion.

 **I NEED HELP ON WHAT TO NAME THIS STORY! Please leave a review or message me if you have any ideas.**

 **There we go, first chapter! I know it's kind of short but future chapters should be longer.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review to let me know if you think I should continue!**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

 **Luv,**

 **Lily Rose xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the views last chapter! And also thankyou to the people who didn't review ut did follow this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy :)**

I don't know how long I lie there for. The evening air is cold against my skin, and I am freezing in my thin dress. The scent of freshly cut grass fills my nostrils as I attempt to calm my rapid breathing. The events of the evening are a complete blur; as if they were part of a dream or happened to someone else. I know that it was real, though, and the sound of my mother's screams rings in my ears. I try not to think of the moment that the screams stopped, and what that could mean. I try not to think of the way my brother's hands shook as he told me to leave him, and instead I think of the determined expression on his face as he levelled his wand at the door. I have to believe that Alfie was strong enough to fight off the death eaters, because the alternative is unbearable to think about.

Just then, I hear the sound of a door opening, and a male voice shouts "Yeah, I heard it too. I'll go check."

"Who's there?" I can only assume that they've spotted me, but I'm unable to formulate a response. I hear footsteps, and the voice becomes louder.

Then, someone's shaking my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to look at them, and I see grey eyes widen in surprise. "Ashton?" Sirius asks, confusion lacing his voice. "What are you doing here? We were just about to leave for your Uncle's."

When I don't respond, Black frowns. "Did something happen?" he presses "Where are your parents."

 _Where are your parents._ I can't answer that. Deep down, I think a part of me knows the answer, but I won't allow myself to believe it. I _can't_ believe it. But it's the truth, isn't it? As the realisation hits me, I have to swallow the scream that threatens to escape my lips. It comes out as a muffled cry instead.

I can see concern on Black's face now. It should surprise me but I barely register it. "Ashton?" he shakes me gently. "Ashton, you're scaring me! What's happened?"

My breathing is rapid now, and my breaths are coming out as strangled gasps. Nausea bubble in my stomach, and I swallow the bile that rises in my throat. Black is still shaking me, and I can see his lips moving but I can't hear anything. He looks towards the house and I think he's calling someone's name, but I still can't hear him. I lay my head back down on the grass as black tints my vision, my head spinning as darkness engulfs me.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My eyes open to a wooden wall. A familiar blue duvet is wrapped around me and my head rests on soft white pillows. I lift my head slightly and turn to my other side to look at the person sat on the end of the bed.

James Potter smiles gently at me, and scoots closer. "Hey" he says quietly. I take in my surroundings. I'm in a large bedroom with wooden floorboards and walls. A desk sits in one corner of the room and a large white wardrobe in another. I'm in one of the Potter's spare bedrooms. I've slept in this room countless times. My parents and James' parents are old friends, and work in the auror department together. James and I knew each other long before we went to Hogwarts, and Alfie and I have always regarded him as our brother.

I pull myself into a sitting position and rest my head on the headboard. "What time is it? How long was I out?" I ask James.

"Just a couple of hours. It's about 10 in the evening." He replies.

I nod wordlessly.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what happened."

I take a deep breath. "Death Eaters came to my house."

I hear James' sharp intake of breath. "What! Why? What did they want?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't see them. Alfie and I were upstairs." I explain, my voice shaking. "James, they tortured my parents. I don't know if they're…"

James' arm is around me immediately, holding my shoulders in a purely platonic way. I rest my head on his shoulder and wait for the tears to come. But they don't. I must still be in shock. After a few minutes James pulls back slightly, but keeps his arm around me. He opens his mouth, and immediately I know what he's going to ask. "Bella, where's Alfie?" he asks quietly.

Alfie and James have always been pretty close, as we've both known James since we were kids. They're both on the quidditch team together, and Alfie has always seen James as his second in command.

"I don't know, James" I whisper. James' face is pale as he nods.

"Why didn't he come with you?" He asks, and I wince. I know James doesn't mean it like that, but it feels like an accusation. I stand up quickly, and James' arm falls to his side. There's surprise etched on his face, but I barely register it. I'm angry now.

"You think I didn't want him to?" I almost shout. "I _begged_ him to come with me, but he refused."

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that-" James interjects, standing up, but I cut him off.

"I told him that he wasn't staying without me. I was _ready_ to fight! You have no right to blame me!" Deep down, I know that James didn't mean anything by it, but it's much easier to get angry. The alternative is to believe that I am to blame, and I can't bear the thought of that.

James holds his hands up in an obvious attempt to calm me down. "Bella, calm down. Just-"

" _Calm down?_ CALM DOWN?" I am shouting now, and James takes a step backwards. "I don't know where my brother is, and my parents could be _dead."_ My voice breaks on the last word and James instinctively reaches for me, but I step backwards.

James sighs and runs a hand through his messy dark hair. "I'm going tell my parents what happened. They'll send the ministry to your house." When I don't respond, James walks towards the door, but pauses before opening it. "I'm sorry for what I said, Bella. None of this is your fault."

The door shuts behind him and I collapse back onto the bed, my stomach churning with guilt. I know that none of this is James' fault, but I can't think straight at the moment! Are my parent's alive? Is my brother? And, _why them?_ I should have answers soon. The ministry should be at my house soon, if James told his parents what happened. I put my head in my hands and close my eyes, but all I can see is my brothers shaking hand as he faces the Death Eater. All I can hear are my mother's agonised screams, and my father's desperate shouts. Suddenly, I can't wait any longer. I need answers _now._

I jump up from the bed and run downstairs. Hearing voices from the kitchen, I go towards it but pause at the door.

"But, Dad, I _want_ to go!" James' voice says.

"Me too!" Someone else states, whom I can only assume is Sirius.

"It's too dangerous, boys." Harold Potter replies quietly.

"Besides," James' mother says, "I need you to stay here with Bella."

I hear James mumble something under his breath. "She's just upset, James." Emily Potter says gently "I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now."

I choose that moment to push the door open to four shocked faces. "Who's going where?" I ask.

Mrs Potter recovers from her shock. "The ministry is incredibly busy, so Harold and I are going to house first, so we can find out what the situation is."

"Okay," I reply "But I'm coming too." I'm surprised at how steady my voice is; I thought it's be shaking.

Three voices protest at once.

"Bella, you can't!"

"It's not safe! The death eaters could still be there."

"Dear, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's _my_ house!" I argue. "It's _my_ family! I have a right to go."

"Of course you do, dear" Mrs Potter says gently "I just don't think you should go today."

"I think she has a right to go." My head turns to the side and meets a pair of dark grey eyes. My jaw almost drops in shock.

"She's gonna want answers" Sirius continues, ignoring the shocked faces "It's not our place to keep them from her."

Mr Potter turns to Mrs Potter and says something unintelligible to her. Mrs Potter shakes her head and whispers something angrily back. As they continue their silent argument, I turn to Sirius.

"Thank you." I say, quietly but sincerely.

Sirius clears his throat. "It was nothing. I only did what was right."

I just nod and offer him a small smile, ignoring the look of surprise on his face. To be honest, though, I don't think I've ever smiled at Sirius Black.

Well, I guess that's not entirely true…

 _Flashback_

 _September, 4_ _TH_ _year_

" _I can't believe it!" I say in disbelief "How did you guys manage to get detention on the second day of term?"_

 _It's a beautifully sunny September afternoon, so we're sat under the large willow tree by the lake_

 _The handsome dark-haired boy lying sprawled on the grass next to me turns his head and throws me a wink._ _It's a beautifully sunny September afternoon, so we're sat under the large willow tree by the lake. James, who is sat opposite us, grins mischievously. "It's a gift."_

 _I roll my eyes "What did you do?"_

" _Sorry, love, can't tell you." Sirius says seriously (_ _ **A/N Pun not intended. Okay I lied, but it wouldn't be a Sirius Black story without one)**_ _"Marauder business."_

 _He flashes me a grin and laughs as I glare at him. "Kidding, Bella." He holds his hands up in a mock surrender "You know you're as good as."_

 _I smile slightly at that. I didn't know the boys thought of me that way._

" _What did you guys do to get detention?" I direct my question at Remus, who has just joined us._

 _Remus laughs and sits himself next to James. "We…er… may or may not have transfigured all of McGonagall's desks into farm animals…" he says sheepishly._

 _James and Sirius roll around on the ground in hysterics, clearly pleased with themselves, and I manage to keep a straight face for half a second before I burst out laughing._

" _And the best part was," Remus continues "it was such an advanced piece of magic that Minnie didn't know whether to punish us or congratulate us!"_

" _Whose…idea was…it?" I choke out through my laughter._

" _Mine!" All three boys say at once, before immediately shoving each other around playfully, each claiming responsibility for the prank. I watch them with an amused smile as I tilt my face towards the sky, soaking up the sun. My sunbathing is interrupted by Sirius landing on top of me._

" _Oops, sorry Bella." James laughs, "Guess I don't know my own strength."_

 _Sirius' face is currently buried in my arm, and I can hear his muffled laghter at James' comment. "Sirius get off me!"_

 _Sirius props himself up on one arm and smirks at me. "Actually, I'm rather comfortable here."_

 _I resist the urge to blush and attempt to shove him off me. "Merlin, Sirius, you weigh a tonne!"_

 _Sirius leaps off me and gasps in mock indignation. "You take that back!"_

 _I stand up and cross my arms over my chest with a smirk. "Shan't." I reply tauntingly. "Oh, and it was clearly Remus who came up with the prank… I don't think you or James have it in you."_

 _Remus grins triumphantly, and James and Sirius gasp in unison before James grins mischievously. "You know what, Padfoot" James says slowly "I think Bella here needs to be taught a lesson."_

" _Couldn't agree more, Prongs" Sirius replies and, before I can blink, they've grabbed me and hoisted me up in the air._

" _What are you doing?" I yell "Potter, Black let me go this instant!"_

 _I scream as I see where they're heading. "Come on guys… we can talk about this!"_

" _One…" Sirius starts._

" _Two…" James continues._

" _Three!" They both yell and I am thrown, fully clothed, into the cold lake. The water is deep, and I remain underwater long enough to hopefully make them worry, before kicking upwards. My head surfaces and I glare at James and Sirius, who are doubled up with laughter, before sending a spray of water in their general direction. The water hits Sirius directly in the face, and splashes onto James' glasses._

" _You little…" Sirius says, before kicking his shoes off and jumping into the lake, closely followed by James._

 _He swims to me with a few strong strokes and jumps on me, dunking my head under the water. He older holds me under for a second, though, and I'm laughing when I resurface._

 _We're still in the water half an hour later, and even managed to persuade Remus to join us. Our laughter didn't cease even as Professor McGonagall came running out of the castle to scold us. And, as we walk back to the castle, still dripping wet, arm in arm, I find myself thinking about how incredibly grateful I am to have these boys as my friends. I don't think that gratitude will ever go away._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I snap out of my daze to find Sirius watching me intently, his eyes unreadable. Perhaps he is remembering, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asks.

I don't know why I answer him, but I do. "The day we were by the lake, in fourth year."

James laughs at the memory. "I remember." He states. "Merlin, if looks could kill Sirius and I would have both died that day!"

Sirius laughs loudly, and I instinctively join in. When I meet his eyes, though, his laughter stops abruptly and I frown in confusion.

"I wish things could go back to how they were then." He says quietly, and I blink in shock.

"Sirius…"James says it almost as a warning.

"Don't pretend that you don't think about it as well, Bella." Sirius continues, ignoring James. "Everything was so much easier between us all."

Sirius is looking at me intently, and continues talking when I don't reply. "I know I messed up. And I know that what I did hurt you-"

"Don't." My voice is suddenly cold, and my eyes are narrowed at him.

"Bella, please" Sirius says pleadingly "Just hear me out."

"Just drop it, Sirius!"

Sirius opens his mouth to reply, but Mr Potter clears his throat loudly. He appears to have won the silent argument with Mrs Potter, as she is looking rather unhappy.

"Alright, Bella." Mr Potter says "You can come, but only if you promise to stay with James and Sirius."

I nod wordlessly, filled with dread as I remember what I could find there.

James and Sirius apparate with Mr Potter, which leaves me with Mrs Potter. She smiles at me gently, before taking my hand as we apparate.

When we arrive in front of my house I barely catch a glimpse of it before James has grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, so I am facing away from my house.

"James, what…" I ask in confusion, but stop once I see his face. His expression is filled with sympathy and his eyes are glistening with tears.

I wriggle out of his grasp and spin round to face my house. Above it, an ominous serpant winds it way through a black skull. _The dark mark._ "No…"I whisper. "No!"

Before I can stop myself, I'm sprinting towards my house, ignoring James and Sirius' shouts. I can hear someone chasing after me, but it only spurs me on and makes me run faster. I burst through the front door with my heart racing and run to the living room.

When I get there, I know that what I am seeing will stay with me forever. It will disturb my days, haunt my dreams and remain with me until the day I die. Someone is pulling my arm, trying to get me out of the room, but I can't hear what they're saying. I drop to my knees, waiting for the wave of grief to wash over me. It comes like a tsunami, crashing down on top of me and suddenly I'm screaming. I scream again and again, not bothering to muffle them. Someone drops to the ground next to me, and strong arms wrap around me as my screams turn to heartbroken sobs. The tears blur my vision, and I can't even see who the arms belong to. But I don't care, I don't care. The pain is overwhelming, and I wish I could black out like I did before, but the relief doesn't come.

I'm still conscious what could be hours later when ministry officials come in to remove the bodies from the room, covering them in a white sheet and whispering apologies to me. I don't know why they're sorry, though. They weren't the ones that left them here to die.

That one's on me.

 **What did you think?**

 **This one was dark, I know. But I guess it can only get better from here?  
If you guys liked the flashback, make sure to let me know and I'll do more in future chapters. Is anyone curious about what Sirius did? Drop a review if you have a theory.**

 **As always please review!**

 **Lily Rose xo**


End file.
